


Big Daddy Dilly

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling, The Sweetz, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	Big Daddy Dilly

„Damn, Dilly. You can’t just send me _those_ kind of pictures while I’m trying to stream…“ Tyler sounded something between angry and turned on.

  
„I can. You just saw it, Breezus.“ He smirked. „Now come on.. don’t be a cry baby. That’s Corbs part of this thing. Or should I take care of you, baby?“ Tye gently tapped on the spot next to him. „Get into the bed and let _daddy_ take care of you.“

 

Tyler blushed a little. It was still very new and exciting for him to submit to Dilly. To call him _daddy_. He removed his cap and the royal blue shirt before crawling into his bed, resting against Tye's naked chest.

  
„I’ve been a good boy today, daddy. I ended the stream early to be with you.“ Tyler’s voice was sweet, innocent.   
„You had a potty mouth down there… as always. You called me an idiot. Is this something good boys do?“   
Tyler tried to hide his face with his hand. „‘m sorry, daddy.“

  
Tye was amused by the cuteness of his best friend and lover. It was maybe the second week of Tyler finally giving in to his need of being dominated. It was still all very playful, nothing was rushed. Why would they? They had all time in the world to map out how far they would want to go.

 

„It was very rude, baby boy. I'm gonna spank you. How many do you think you can take tonight for me, Breezy?“ Tye sat up, waiting for Tyler to speak up.

  
The blond just looked at him with those innocent eyes, lashes long and dark. Lips slightly red because he had been chewing on them.   
„May…Maybe… like… _ten_?“ The sparkle in those eyes was nearly killing Tye.  
„I think that’s fair, Breezy. Ask nicely for your punishment and take your place on my lap.“ He gently brushed a tiny strand of blond hair out of Tyler’s face.

 

Tye could see the struggle. Tyler still wasn’t really able to articulate himself in this kind of situations. But he knew he would be sooner than later. He was sure the pretty blond was made for submitting, for begging.   
„ _Daddy_ …“ Tyler whimpered and bit his lip. „May…may I get 10…“ He tried to remember how to breathe. „…spanks for being a… a bad baby boy?“

  
A soft smile appeared on Tye’s face and he nodded. Tyler crawled over the legs of his daddy, closing his eyes. Knowing this would hurt. But he loved the feeling so much. And he definitely deserved it tonight.

  
The first one wasn’t that bad. It just tingled a little bit. By the time Tye hit him with the fifth one tears started to form in his beautiful eyes. He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from spilling out.

  
At eight he begged for mercy, tears running down his face. „ _Daddy_ …please… no.. no more…“

  
Tye's hand was placed on one of the already red cheeks. „What color, baby?“

  
Tyler let out a sob. „Yellow…“ He whispered.

  
„I got you, baby boy.“ Tye let his hand wander around the cheeks, just gently touching them. He could feel Tyler relax in his lap.

  
„Better now?“ Tye asked after five minutes of gentle touching.

  
„Green…“ Tyler said, his voice a lot firmer than before. He took the last two like a champ.   
„Just lay down next to me, baby. Let daddy take care of that beautiful ass of yours.“ Tye smirked as he grabbed the oil from the nightstand to gently rub it onto the sore flesh. He snapped a picture after he was done.

  
„Wanna send Corbs a little teaser, Breezy?“ He whispered into Tyler’s ear as he laid down next to him.  
„Yeah!“ Tyler could barely contain his excitement. Slowly he turned to face Dilly.

„That was awesome, Big Daddy Dilly.“

  
They laughed, Tyler cuddling against Tye as they send the picture to Baron. It was a shame he wasn’t there to join the _fun_.


End file.
